Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-7t^{7}+7t^{6}+t^{2}) - ( 3t^{2}-t) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7t^{7}+7t^{6}+t^{2}) + (-3t^{2}+t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7t^{7}+7t^{6}+t^{2} - 3t^{2}+t$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{7 t^6} + { t^2} - {3 t^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ t} $ Combine like terms. $ { -7 t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 7 t^6} + { t^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ t} $ Add the coefficients. $-7t^{7}+7t^{6}-2t^{2}+t$